dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stomping Grounds Saga (The Forgotten)
Please Note: This story contains occassional swearing and graphically gruesume deaths. The Stomping Grounds Saga is the third saga in the series Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. It takes place after the Lauto Saga and before the Planet Earth Saga. This saga chronicles Ledas' frantic escape from Planet Cooler 92 after being charged erroneously with the destruction of another one of Cooler's outposts. In his attempt to flee, he is brought down onto one of Cooler's stomping grounds - a planet filled with many of his most ruthless warriors. Alone and broken, Ledas must find a way to get off the planet while staying alive and out of sight. Worse yet, Ledas must do so before Lord Cooler, himself, shows up to kill him. Characters For a complete list of characters in the Stomping Grounds Saga, please visit this page. Theme Song The theme song for this Saga is Final Hour by X-Ray Dog. Complete Dialogue It's all messed up. All of it. I had the most bestest little pattern going on in all the sagas until this one. Wonder if anyone noticed. -KidVegeta 'The Stomping Grounds' <744 AGE> Guva: Shall we? Banas! The Saiyan has run off. Cooler’s here, too. I need to welcome him in. Find the boy and bring him to us. Hurry! Ledas: I could go into the forest… or try to get off the planet. Stupid captain! Why did he say that! I didn’t destroy it! No, Cooler’s too strong. I can’t hide here! Ledas: I need a pod. Hurry up! Guard 1: Yeah, uh, we need clearance from the governor for a release. Ledas: No, there’s no time. Guard 1: Look, I don’t got an access key for you. The pods are back there, behind that door. Even if I wanted, I couldn’t get you one without his clearance. Ledas: Then move outta the way. Banas: Going somewhere? Normally, I’d take this time to break your nose with my toe… but we have a visitor. Someone’s come to see you, champ! How about it? Why don’t we go say hi? Ledas: I know who it is. He’s gonna kill me. Banas: Well, yes. There is that. Ledas: I don’t wanna go! Meloon: Ya don’t got a choice. When Lord Cooler makes up his mind, he ain’t stoppin’ for nothin’. Banas: Now kid, you can come with us nicely, or I can drag you back. Either way, we’re going to the emperor now. Ledas: Noo!! Banas: Cute. That’s my own technique. Help me knock him out. Meloon: Har har. You aren’t stronger than me! I barely felt that. Banas: Sneaky afterimage. I’ve got to hand it to you. That was clever. Ledas: Hey Meloon. I barely felt that! I… I thought you were better than me! Come on, you havta have something better than that! Banas: Alrighty. Let’s move. Ledas: Nyaa!! Meloon: Not better than yah, huh? Watch this!! Banas: Meloon, what are you doing? Banas: Meloon! No! Get out of my way! We’re losing him! Guva: So, you lost him, right? Banas: No, I didn’t. It was all Meloon. Banas: Lord Cooler! I… I, uh… Cooler: That will be all, Captain. Guva: Lord Cooler, We’re sorry- Cooler: It is no matter, Governor. I sort of prefer it this way. Banas: Lord Cooler, if I may ask… why did you come here to kill him? We could have done it for you… Cooler: The traitor is mine to kill. Anyone who thinks they can destroy my empire will be dealt with in a very painful way. Remember that. Banas: Yes sir. Cooler: Track his trajectory. Begin the pursuit. Banas: Fucking Meloon. I swear, guvvie, I had the kid until he pulled that stunt. Guva: That’s nice, Banas. I’m just glad Cooler wasn’t mad about it. Banas: Yeah, I’ve never seen him like this. He must be really bored or something. I don’t even know. We’re marooned, anyway. It’s not like we could be help him find the kid. Guva: What do you mean? Banas: Ah, Meloon blew the whole place up! Our pods are dust. Look at all this. Guva: Why’d I put you in charge, Banas? You’re supposed to prevent these kinds of things from happening. Not to mention having a better control over your subordinates. Banas: It’s because I’m the strongest. Guva: Second strongest. Cooler: Report. Pilot: Lord Cooler sir, his pod’s signal has stopped here! Cooler: The defenses must have gotten to him. Pilot: Sir, would you like to land? We have a sizeable force on planet currently. Cooler: Why not? If he’s down there, alive or not, he won’t be able to hide. He doesn’t know who he’s dealing with. I will find him no matter what. And the stomping grounds are my only source of pleasure these days. Lucky as it was that he brought me here, it will be even more lucky if he survives the night. Ledas: There’s a huge power right behind me. That’s gotta be Cooler. He’s so fast! At least he can’t sense energy. If he comes down, I can just hide. 'Haunting Memory' Ledas: They’ve gotta have a ship. Ledas: 1000. 2000. Nobody’s a threat. Mullpy: Soldiers, wait! I recognize this one. Lord Cooler put out a warning that you’d be sulking around here. He’s ordered us to kill on sight. Aha! Looks like I’ve found the prize. Now shoot him! Shoot him! Ledas: You shouldn’t really be smiling. Mullpy: Ooh, ooh! He’s a fast one, isn’t he?! I can see how he got away from Lord Cooler! Ledas: Stop shooting me! I’ll let you live if you give me a pod. Mullpy: Oh, a space pod? That’s what you want? Running away again, I see! Well, I can’t help you. Ledas: What? Why not? Mullpy: Lord Cooler gave specific orders if anyone were to find him. I just have to press this homing beacon here and Lord Cooler himself will come to kill you. Ledas: N-no… Mullpy: Don’t worry! I’ll keep you here until Cooler arrives! Hahh! Grif: Yeah, yeah, you killed the army. I bet you think you’re a big shot now. Ledas: Aren’t you part of that army? Grif: No, not me. I’m just a traveling paper salesman, who just so happened to, uh, selling paper to lieutenant Mullpy and his guys. Ledas: You’re wearing the same armor as them. Grif: Yeah, well, so are you. And I can tell by when you destroyed the whole base that you aren’t with them. I’m not either. That’s why you shouldn’t judge a paper salesman by his armor. Ledas: You’re just lying. You don’t have any paper. Grif: Not any more, thanks to someone. Look around us, you’ve blown it all up! It’s all gone! All, all gone… Ledas: Um, look, do you know where I can find a space pod? Grif: Yeeah, well the lieutenant used to keep them in that building right there… that you blew up…. Ledas: I thought he wasn’t your lieutenant. Grif: You tricked me! Grif: Hey! You suck! Ledas: That wasn’t a very good one. Grif: Your mom wasn’t a very good one. Oh yeah! Ledas: Look, take me to another base that has some pods, or I’m just going to kill you. Grif: That is a… pretty convincing argument. Ledas: All right, so let’s go. Show me the place. Grif: Wait, did I do that?! Ledas: Nooo!! I can sense Cooler coming. I-I can’t… move... Grif: Hey, uh, kid, are you okay? You look terrible. Just terrible. Eeaah!! The Benefactor: Call it room 8101. Commander General, at your service. When he wakes, make him ashamed. Let his two friends watch. Let them take you to him. Ledas: Real? He was here? No, he can’t be… Grif: Hey, stop running from me, you scared little bitch! I don’t know what’s happened to you or what you’re talking about, but Cooler’s about to get here, so I should probably kill you now. Ledas: You can’t even… Grif: Oh yeah, you care to say that to my face…? Yeah didn’t think so. Punk. Cooler: Soldier! Report. Where is the Saiyan? Grif: Uh, he’s dead… sir. Cooler: Dead? Grif: Yep, I killed him. Cooler: You killed him? Grif: Yes sir. I have to say, it wasn’t very hard. Cooler: The body? Grif: Disintegrated, sir. Cooler: The traitor is dead, then. Grif: Ah, yep… sir. 'I'm So Devious' Cooler: These stomping grounds have been quiet. My men sit around doing nothing all day. They are wasting away. Digranite: There aren't any new planets. We have no use for a new governor. Cooler: These grounds are not only for appointing governors, General. I want them re-opened. Put the regular troops back on practice. If they can't handle the gauntlet, so be it. Let them die. Digranite: Very well. Cooler: One week. You have one week to make every soldier collectively reach five percent of my power. Then I will fight them all. I grow tired of waiting for a real opponent. Digranite: They'll be ready. I will make them so. Instructor: You check in at 400. You are 1600. Grif, you are severely under the average level. Explain to me why. Grif: Can't tell ya, man. I train just as hard as everybody! Soldier: It's not true! He just lies around eating all day. Grif: Hey, shut up. Nobody asked you. Soldier: I swear! I see him just laying around all day. He sleeps on duty, for crying out loud! Grif: Oh yeah? How about I blow a hole through that ugly face of yours. Shut up. Soldier: I'd like to see you try. Grif: Jerk-off. Soldier: I... didn't think that would kill him... Damn. Instructor: Don't say anything about this; he was weak, lazy. He won't be missed. Just get back to your training. Konatsu: You're a young one. What did you do? Run away from mommy to join the army? Ledas: I didn't join anything. I'm not with you. Konatus: Oh, a rebel with stolen armor. In that case, I will kill you myself. Ledas: It doesn't matter! I killed them all already! Konatsu: That's devious. You killed them all before coming for me. Planning it all out. But you won't have me! Konatsu: Heh... you're not bad. Guess I'll have to get some help. Anango! Get over here now . I need your help. Ledas: Wha... what? Konatsu: You may as well run away now. You're dead here. Anango and I are unstoppable together. Ledas: Dang it! Ledas: I guess I'll start running now... 'Agoraphobia' Digranite: Impossible... that's the Saiyan boy Cooler killed years ago. I can't let Cooler know he's alive. All soldiers have been alerted. You have the entire army at your command, Konatsu. I need him dead as soon as possible. Ledas: That commander is coming. I can feel him... Better get out of here. Anango: Hey, Konatsu, I fou- Anango: Command says you're a high priority target. And now, I get to bring your body in. Lord Cooler will be most pleased. Ledas: You might've won with that other guy here, but I can beat you alone. I am much stronger than you. Anango: I read your power level; you're only at 40,000 max. Mine is over 120,000. Anango: Nice attack. Too bad it only prolongs your death. Ledas: If you still had your scouter, you'd know you're no match for me. Anango: I don't believe it. The numbers don't lie. Digranite: Status update. Now. Konatsu: I've lost him, General. He took out the first garrison. Anango's disappeared, too. I can't find him on the scouter. Digranite: Gather the second garrison and head to the Capitol. That'll bait him. {C {C Konatsu: I'm going. Ledas: I bet they'll have some ships. Konatsu: There you are. Konatsu: Look at all that blood. You aren't surviving much longer bleeding like that. gAUMgureA6o Konatsu: Perfect. He's given up. Ledas: Don't underestimate me. 'Echo Tango' 'Final Run' 'That Makes Him The Guv'nor' 'Finding Aprido' 'Ascendancy (season finale part 1)' 'To Each, According To His ''Sins (season finale part 2)''' Trivia *Despite being able to sense energy, Cooler uses a scouter due to the device being a faster way to track people than using his sight. This is because Cooler's ability to sense ki is imperfect; he can sense ki, but not very quickly. A scouter is just a more effective way for him to track people. *Chapter five features the least amount of characters in any episode, with only 2. *The saga spans over the most amount of time in TF, at over ten years. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten